


Self-Care Sunday

by Monsterunderkilt



Series: The Manse [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Celebrities - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fanfic - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt
Summary: Alan and I slather mud masks on each other
Series: The Manse [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209447
Kudos: 1





	Self-Care Sunday

“So, would you ever make out with me?”

We’re sitting on two kitchen stools, facing each other, with a Caboodle full of self-care crap on the counter beside us. I momentarily pause in applying the robin’s-egg-blue mud mask to Alan’s cheek and decide in that second to give him a quick kiss on the lips before I immediately resume plastering his face.

“Oh, thanks for that preview,” he says, the blue goo thickening like a tectonic subduction zone where his smile wrinkles his face. He scratches his mass of peppery gray hair and adjusts the headband holding it away from his now gunky forehead. “My turn.”

I wipe my fingers with a wet towel and hand him the tube of face mask shit. It squirts comically as he squeezes it onto his hand. With a few fingers, he scoops it up and starts generously wiping down my face. This feels heavenly. “I do love your gentle touch,” I admit.

His eyelashes flutter and he smiles, probably blushing underneath the schmutz. “Hmmmm well, you’re welcome to request it stray down beyond your face, you know. I don’t mind.”

I place a hand on his bare knee and squeeze. He sticks out his tongue as he wipes a little stray dollop away from the corner of my eye, then grins. “There, now you look like Titus Andronicus.”

My face lights up. “Oh my god let’s watch that together right now!”

He claps, smudging more blue stuff on his palms. “Can we order Pub Subs as well? I hear they have some new tofu sandwich.”

“Of course!”

“Did I hear someone say Pub Subs?”

Sir enters the kitchen on the other side of the counter and goes to turn on the kettle. “Anyone else for tea?” he asks as he turns to fill the pot, then sees us and appears taken aback. “Oh, practicing for Halloween early you two?”

“You should join us, K Bran,” Alan says.

“If it includes free Pub Subs, I’ll give it a go.”

“I’ll have some Yorkshire, Ken,” I say as I open my iPad and fire up the old Publix website. “What do you fancy?”

“Oh, em, anything special on sale?”

“The holiday turkey cranberry one is back. I’m getting that.”

“Let’s share a whole one then,” he says, taking out some tea mugs and bags. “Do we have any of those crisps you like?”

“The cornbread ones? No, I’ll add that on.”

“Will you watch _Titus_ with us as well?” Alan asks.

Ken walks around the counter to stand at my side, wrapping an arm around my waist. “Sure, why not? I’ve never cosplayed Anthony Hopkins before.”

“And it’s good for your pores,” I say.

Ken smiles and kisses my ear, avoiding the goop.

“Come here, now,” Alan says with a smile, squirting more mask into his hand. “I’ll get you all ready.”


End file.
